Bases para Amar
by Rouse Malfoy
Summary: conjunto de drables, viñetas, OS de kaname y zero TERMINADO!
1. Un Beso

**N.A: **este es el resultado del ocio xD, si dejan review hago mas sino, hasta aquí llega –w-.

**Advertencias**: personajes cannon, AU.

**Disclaimer:** ni vampire knight ni Zero ni kaname me pertenecen sin fines lucrativos owo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x...xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x..x..x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x

**Un beso **

Y….¿la amas?- aquella inesperada pregunta provoco que el pelinegro levantara su mirada carmín de los problemas de matemáticas que estaba haciendo para voltear a ver a su mejor amigo, recostado tan despreocupadamente sobre su cama.

Zero le regresaba la vista con la cabeza en suspensión en el costado al igual que sus piernas al otro extremo del lecho sin importarle aparentemente que la sangre pudiera subírsele al cerebro; entre sus manos se arrugaba la envoltura del chocolate que estaba engullendo.

¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Es mi prometida – respondió kaname a la defensiva desviando inmediatamente la mirada en cuanto aquellas orbes lilas lo enfocaron de manera soez.

Sigues sin responder la pregunta kuran…- kaname debía admitir que le gustaba de sobremanera cuando el albino usaba ese tono arrogante, burlón y lo llamaba por el apellido, nunca admitiría sin embargo, que el motivo se debía a que lo encontraba realmente sexy, nada sensato viniendo de tu mejor amigo.

Zero Kiryuu se levanto de un solo movimiento del colchón para caminar por aquella habitación como si fuese la propia, aunque no distaría mucho de serlo ya que pasaba más tiempo en ella que en la suya.

¿a que viene todo el interrogatorio?- probo kaname con una sonrisa ladina, si su amigo deseaba sonsacarle información el también jugaría igual. Zero guardo silencio por unos segundos sopesando sus palabras.

Eres mi mejor amigo, me preocupo por ti, tu prometida es una perfecta desconocido, necesitas algo mas?- la voz de Zero pareció mutar en cierta molestia sobre el asunto y kaname no pudo evitar alzar ambas cejas.

Estas algo raro – pullo el mayor volviendo a su libreta para finalizar con sus deberes pero, ni pasados 5 segundos una bola de papel golpeo su cabeza, kaname alejo sus ojos de su tarea nuevamente para ver que Zero le había arrojado el envoltorio de chocolate. – Zero….-

Joder que el que se va a casar eres tu y soy yo el angustiado – se atrevió a confesar el menor frunciendo las cejas y resoplando- ¿Qué acaso nada te importa? Ni siquiera tu felicidad o tu futuro?- kaname rio irónico y a la vez complacido, algo que solo un kuran podría lograr, se levanto con lentitud de su escritorio y con la misma pasividad llego hasta posarse frente a Zero mirándolo intensamente con mala cara.

Claro que me preocupa mi futuro, como ves intento terminar mi tarea para que cuando sea "mayor" consiga un trabajo decente y no me lo estas poniendo fácil – soltó divertido para esbozar una sonrisa torcida ante lo que diría a continuación- además…yo seré feliz siempre y cuando estés a mi lado Zero Kiryuu…comprometido o no si sigues conmigo todo tiene que estar bien- y en efecto como esperaba y ansiaba las mejillas pálidas del menor se tiñeron de un alarmante rojo mientras sus orbes se habrían en sorpresa. amaba causar ese efecto en el albino y más porque era casi una tarea titánica hacer sonrojar a Zero.

P-pe-pero que estas diciendo kuran!- tartamudeo escandalizado mientras bajaba la mirada, fue entonces mientras miraba sus pies desnudo que noto el acelerado ritmo cardiaco que se traía encima, odiaba que pasara eso, odiaba que su amigo hiciera eso. Zero escucho como el pelinegro lanzaba un gran suspiro.

Yuuki se ve gentil – escucho decir pero Kiryuu no sabia si tomarlo en serio o solo como una provocación.

Cuanto tiempo as pasado con esa tal Yuuki?- kaname volvió a reír.

Cuanto tiempo paso con otras personas aparte de ti Zero? – contraataco kaname y Zero levanto la vista para encararlo.

Sabes que? As lo que se te pego la maldita gana kuran!- y ahí estaba el carácter tan explosivo de Kiryuu…antes de que el albino pudiera voltearse para irse enojado y lastimar a alguien en la calle kaname lo tomo firmemente de los hombros empujándolo con demasiada "gentileza" sobre su cama y evitando cualquier tipo de escape tirándosele encima, apresando firmemente sus muñecas. Zero intento zafarse en vano, pero kaname era mas alto que el y poseía mayor fuerza física.- suéltame!- rugió, pero kaname no se echo para atrás buscando algún método para que el dragón que era Zero Kiryuu cuando se enojaba callara y no provocara la visita inesperada de sus padres hasta su habitación.

Silencio Zero, la gente creerá que te estoy haciendo algo-

Entonces bájate y déjame ir-

Porque eres tan terco? Joder, ya cállate-

No!-

Zero!-

Que no! te eh dicho que me…- el albino no pudo terminar ya que sus labios fueron sellados por cálidos y carnosos labios ajenos. Kaname…su kaname le estaba besando…a el…

Los orbes lilas se abrieron en asombro mientras aun no dejaba aquel estado de shock en el que se había sumergido, lentamente con parsimonia sus ojos se fueron cerrando y sus labios empezaron a moverse por si solos, su respiración se torno agitada mientras el agarra en sus manos se aflojaba y aprovechaban para volar directo a envolver el cuello de cisne de kuran.

Kaname no supo que lo poseyó en aquel momento, tal ves ansias reprimidas, tal vez los sueños impuros que lo visitaban cada noche pero el acto que estaba llevando a cabo era ciertamente lo que tanto había estado deseando sin saberlo, lo que necesito desde el primer momento en que empezó a ver a Zero de otra forma. Sus manos envolvieron con desesperación la estrecha cintura mientras profundizaba el beso y su lengua salió curiosa ante aquella cavidad caliente. La lengua de Zero y sus labios delgados tenían el sabor del chocolate y le supieron aun más gloriosos, la calidez de su cuerpo lo envolvía y pudo darse el luje de olvidarse del mundo por completo.

Kaname…-jadeo Zero contra su boca enloqueciendo sus sentidos, quería oír mas jadeos, la fina y varonil vos del albino se quebraba de manera deliciosa cuando gemía, quería oír mas…

Su mano se escabullo por debajo de la camisa de su amigo acariciando la piel tersa y erizándole los bellos, provocando otro sensual gemido cuando se vio sobresaltado de la peor forma; kaname maldijo al universo y a sus anchas cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta seguidos de la suave voz de su madre lo sacaron de la neblina espesa en la que se había tornado su mente.

Kaname hijo…ya esta lista la cena- aviso dulcemente Yuuri y kaname se separo de Zero totalmente frustrado para poder responder.

Ya vamos madre- respondió intentando sonar lo mas normal posible ocultando la molestia en su voz.

Bien, pero háganlo rápido, no tarden –advirtió esta vez mas severamente, tal cual hacia cada noche en que Zero se quedaba hasta tarde en el hogar kuran, dando por terminado el aviso.

Cuando estuvo mas que seguro que su madre se había ido kaname voltio a ver al sumiso albino bajo su cuerpo que permanecía impasible y callado, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna y su tono de piel era impecable, el retoño kuran estaba mas que seguro que Zero había aprovechado los segundos de distracción para recuperar la compostura y mentalizarse en actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, evitándose responder innumerables preguntas por el momento y retardarlas por lo mucho hasta encontrarse solo en la oscuridad de su habitación….

Kaname –su vos era estable y segura- ya bájate baka, tengo hambre- aviso el albino y kuran sonrió de lado asintiendo y levantándose rápidamente, desde arriba ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a enderezarse pero Zero jamás la tomo. El joven Kiryuu arreglo sus ropas junto con su cabello, evadiendo mirarlo.

Zero…-intento pero el menor paso de largo dirigiéndose hasta la salida, abriendo la puerta y deteniéndose en el marco sin siquiera voltear.

Esto…fue un error, olvidémoslo- hablo pero kaname negó con la cabeza.

Error eh? Pues tal ves cometeremos muchos errores de ahora en adelante – reto el de mirada carmín caminando igualmente hacia la salida bajo la mirada intensa de su mejor amigo, cuando llego junto a el, kaname lo miro condescendiente.

¿Que no tenias hambre? Vamos o al menos déjame pasar- Zero puso mala cara gruñendo mientras, emprendía su camino por el pasillo con sus mejillas sonrosadas levemente, seguido de cerca de un sonriente kaname.

"travesura realizada"


	2. Una Pisca de Celos

**N.A**: muchas gracias por sus review! En serio owo, me hacen feliz, oigan quieren alguno de categoría M? XD.

Bueno este es cm una continuación del primer drables owo.

**Advierto** que tiene personajes occ (aunq según ustedes ni tanto xD) en un mundo alterno.

Xx,x,x,x,x,x,x,,x,xx,,x,xx,x,.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

**Una Pisca de Celos **

La delicada mano se deslizo con calma una vez mas por aquella piel de porcelana, detallando las facciones finas pero masculinas, sin perder detalle de aquellos pómulos tan atractivos a la vez, que ojos ávidos y cálidos no se preocupaban por ocultar admiración.

Zero no se consideraba un total amargado o intolerable hacia las demás personas, por mucho que sus compañeros de curso e incluso sus padres afirmaran lo contrario; el se conformaba con que los kuran y en especial kaname supieran como era en realidad y es que Zero siempre ah pensado que la mayoría de las personas con las que encara diariamente no son tan interesantes o especiales para tomarse el tiempo en detallarlas….claro esta que existen excepciones, personas que si valen una inversión de tiempo y entre ellas obviamente estaba su mejor amigo pero para nada pensaba que en ese circulo estrecho pudiera haber cabida para la prometida del pelinegro.

El dueño de la mirada amatista no lograba entender aun porque Yuuki Cross había tenido la suerte de ser la escogida en ser la prometida de kaname, para Zero, aquella chica de largos mechones castaños y ojos color avellana no tenia ninguna gracia, era una chica común y corriente, al menos para el y sus exigencias y es que ella no era tan buena para ocupar aquel puesto. Kiryuu sin embargo sabia que para el resto del mundo Yuuki debía ser por lo mucho atractiva y hasta debía reconocer que cándida, pero el hecho de que manoseara a su amigo como si fuera suyo ya era algo que dejaba mucho que desear.

Era una fría noche de uno de tantos viernes, uno de tantos en que visitaba aquella casa y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la feliz pareja en la sala conversando amenamente; lo primero en notar Zero al verlos sentados sobre aquel sofá para dos fue que ambos sonreían, para cuando se dio cuenta de que no debió haber ido de visita aquella noche y quiso devolverse por donde vino, ya era tarde, kuran lo había visto y no le quedo de otra que sonreír forzadamente y saludar a la invitada.

Kaname y Yuuki hablaban trivialidades incluyéndolo por supuesto en sus conversaciones pero, al albino le importaba poco que pudiera estar siendo grosero al permanecer callado, ajeno a todo en un sillón individual frente a ellos, mucho menos responder a las preguntas de la joven con monosílabas; notaba con retorcida satisfacción como las facciones de kaname se distorsionaban de ves en cuando, debía estar sorprendido y molesto por su actitud tan huraña, mas huraña que la que acostumbraba con desconocidos pero, a Zero no le importaba, en cierta forma era un desquite, una pequeña venganza por obligarlo a presenciar aquello, a no poder huir de allí, sino que tener que ver como una y otra vez ambos se sonreían y la osada de Cross acariciaba gentilmente su rostro cuando kuran contaba algo gracioso. ¿Dónde estaban los padres de kaname cuando se les necesitaba? Ah claro…en una cena romántica en algún restaurante caro.

Era irónico que justo ahora Yuuri no podría intervenir…no al menos como aquella vez en que…

Sin pensarlo Kiryuu llevo sus delgados dedos hasta posarlos sobre sus labios, en una leve caricia, palpando, sus ojos se cerraron intentando sentir mas real el recuerdo; recordaba con pasmosa nitidez lo ocurrido aquella noche, aunque intentaba no pensar en ello la mayoría del tiempo, aquel recuerdo siempre acudía a su mente y el joven Zero no podía evitar dejarlo fluir como un escape delicioso al ajetreo de la vida; recordarlo hacia nacer en el sensaciones nuevas, dolorosas y la vez placenteras….

Nuevamente sacudía la cabeza volviendo a la realidad y nuevamente intentaba alejarlo, aquellos pensamientos no eran nada sanos; no cuando hacían peligrar la relación tan intima y estrecha que tenia con kuran.

No me jodas Zero, ya olvida ese beso, ya olvida a…- el fluir de sus pensamientos se corto de golpe cuando la pequeña parte de su consiente siempre atento al pelinegro vio como la castaña se acercaba a el en un movimiento rápido y le daba un corto beso en los labios, tan rápido paso que el mismo kaname tuvo que parpadear en sorpresa mientras, las mejillas de la muchacha se teñían con fuerza; al parecer lo habían dado por perdido y mas que eso se habían enfundado en su propia conversación, kuran de seguro había dicho algo tan propio de el…y Yuuki tan osada se había atrevido a besarlo, probablemente maravilla, seducida o encantada ¿a quien demonios le importaba? Kuran era capaz de provocar las tres, era un maldito demonio con dones de seducción ¿Qué acaso el no había caído también? ¿Qué no había sido otra victima en la larga lista? No era justo, kaname era su amigo y jamás le haría algo como aquello a el, no, el no seria capaz de jugar con esas intenciones ¿o si? Kiryuu maldecía a todas las deidades… Debía alejarse, no pensaba con claridad y su mente era un total caos. – ya no…- Zero ni siquiera pudo seguir pensando cuando su cuerpo había reaccionado sin permiso, con brusquedad se levanto del asiento llamando la atención de la pareja- iré por agua –se excuso vagamente sin esperar respuesta y con la mirada lo mas posible alejada de kuran se adentro en las cocinas sin inmutarse cuando su amigo lo llamaba.

Cuando la oscuridad de la estancia gastronómica lo recibió Zero no se preocupo por encender la luz, simplemente se orillo al fregador tomando un vaso de cristal y llenándolo del agua de la pluma. El silencio y el lugar iluminado por la luz de la luna infiltrándose por la ventana frente a el, le daba cierta paz a su caótica alma.

Ahora que estaba solo, sin la molestosa Yuuki Cross, podía pensar a sus anchas…pero el no quería pensar, no quería darse cuenta de nada, solo olvidar todo, olvidar como quiso olvidar aquel beso húmedo y cálido que kaname le había dado y que la tonta de Yuuki había profanado al besarlo también…no había nada que pensar, el lo sabia a final de cuentas, aunque no se permitiría admitirlo; no quería admitir que estaba celoso, muy celoso y resentido con kaname por haberse dejado besar, por haber permitido que aquel recuerdo único se viese manchado por aquella niña tonta porque Zero sabia interiormente que todo se debía a que…simplemente, estaba enamorado, enamorado de su mejor amigo, de aquel que siempre estuvo a su lado en todo momento, de aquel que siempre supo como llenar su corazón y hacerle olvidar sus tormentas, aquel arrogante, sabelotodo insufrible con fama de sex appel tan distinto a el y a la vez tan idéntico, compartían algo innegable, ambos eran almas solitarias, se complementaban y ahora el lo había arruinado todo con sus cursis sentimientos, por mas que quiso no sentir, sintió.

¿Zero? – la suave y varonil voz del culpable de su problema había llegado hasta su mente embotada, el perfil estilizado de kaname kuran apareció bajo el marco de la entrada descubriendo a un silencioso Zero sentado en el suelo contra las alacenas del fregador. – que ah pasado? Estas bien?- su tono era preocupado y Zero cerro los ojos al escucharlo acercarse.

Si – respondió con simpleza y el pelinegro gruño.

¿ que te pasa? Te has comportado muy extraño toda la noche- Zero no quería verlo mas que eso kaname llego hasta el y se dejo caer a su lado, la calidez de su cuerpo llego hasta Zero y no pudo sentirse mas miserable. – dijiste que irías por agua y no regresaste – acuso y Zero se pregunto cuanto tiempo habría pasado tirado en el suelo marmoleado de la cocina.

Donde esta Yuuki? – pregunto intentando ocultar su rencor y a la vez su curiosidad, kaname suspiro y sin avisar tomo con delicadeza el mentón de su amigo, Zero lo aparto rápidamente pero kaname lo intento de nuevo, esta vez tomándolo con mayor fuerza y obligándolo a encararlo sin escapatoria. Los ojos de Zero aun se mantenían cerrados, no quería verlo, era peligroso. – ella se fue, ya era muy tarde y su padre vino a recogerla- ¿muy tarde? ¿en serio había pasado tanto tiempo?- Zero…mírame…- ordeno.

No quiero…- sabía que sonaba a un niño malcriado pero no le importaba, kaname quien estaba mas que acostumbrado s su tozudez no pudo más que suspirar de nuevo.

El pelinegro soltó su mentón y Zero pensó que se había rendido, mas que eso kaname paso un brazo por sus hombros, atrayéndolo posesivamente hacia el, hacia su cuerpo caliente, obligándolo a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. El albino abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron escandalosamente, lucho contra aquel contacto pero kaname lo tenía firmemente asido por los hombros. El albino gruño cuando escucho una leve risilla.

Lo recuerdas? Siempre hacia esto cuando no querías decirme algo – hablo el mayor y Zero por fin dejo de forcejear.

Si…lo recuerdo – se ruborizo aun más por el recuerdo y kaname lo atrajo mas hacia el, el corazón de Zero empezó a galopar deprisa y para su sorpresa fue consiente del rápido latido que llenaba el pecho de kaname, igual al suyo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio quien sabe cuanto tiempo, Zero no pudo resistirse a acurrucarse contra aquel cuerpo algo adormilado, el sueño empezaba a hacer mella en el y los motivos que habían causado su descontrol habían quedado muy atrás, sedados y enterrados por la presencia de kaname tan pegada a la suya.

- Zero – llamo el moreno justo cuando pretendía dormir en sus brazos, fue entonces que Kiryuu noto que kuran apoyaba la cabeza contra la suya, se sentía en una situación extraña pero realmente confortante y alucinante, jamás habían estado tan íntimos, no al menos de esa forma, era delicioso…

- que?-

- porque actuaste así toda la noche?- la voz de kuran era pura seda contra sus cabellos, posiblemente intentando no romper la delicada burbuja en la que estaban, Zero no se sorprendió en lo absoluto y tampoco se molesto, quizá por que sus brazos lo envolvían, quizá porque era un sedante a sus sentidos; kaname era tan terco como el y siempre se saldría con la suya, siempre obtendría lo que quería saber. El de mirada amatista sopeso las posibles respuestas ¿debería decirle sus sentimientos? ¿Se arriesgaría a arruinar su amistad? Zero se sentía frustrado, no se sentía capaz de poder soportar verlos juntos, una clara prueba la había tenido esa noche y si hablaba igual echaría todo a perder, de cualquier forma su amistad se vería afectada y todo por su culpa. Tampoco se creía capaz de poder perderlo, que kaname se alejara de el…

- no me agrada tu prometida – empezó y la burlona risa de kaname inundo el ambiente.

- ya lo ce…es mas que obvio, desde que te dije sobre el compromiso- comento el pelinegro burlón.

- ah, te refieres a esa noche cuando me besaste?- no pudo evitar sonar irónico y mucho menos soltar el comentario, inconscientemente quería reclamarle. Kaname no se inmuto en lo más mínimo más que eso volvió a reír provocando que Zero frunciera el rostro e intentara alejarlo de nuevo pero sin resultado, kaname lo mantenía firmemente asido a el sin intenciones de separarse de aquella comodidad.

- si Zero… aquella noche en la que nos besamos por primera vez-enfatizo, su voz no tenia resquicio de burla, mas bien se escuchaba nostalgia, con añoranza. Zero se sonrojo ante su descaro.

- que importa ya…- se lamento llamando la atención de su amigo.- Yuuki te beso y aquel beso ya no importa.- Zero intentaba ocultar la tristeza que lo embargaba. Kuran se separo un poco solo para tomar su mentón nuevamente, esta vez Zero no se resistió, ya no tenia fuerzas para nada, irremediablemente sus miradas se conectaron y un estremecimiento los recorrió a los dos al leer los ojos del otro, Zero leyó deseo y añoranza en kuran y kaname dolor y angustia en Kiryuu.

-eso no es cierto…claro que si importa, mucho de echo – un clic se hizo en la cabeza del pelinegro entiendo de golpe la situación. ¿Así que por eso Zero se comportaba de esa forma? Una llama de esperanza se encendió en su interior ante la posibilidad de que su amigo pudiera estar sintiendo lo mismo que el. A kaname siempre le había inflado el pecho de orgullo de saberse el único que causaba que Zero se enojara como un niño y que también pudiera afectarlo de tal modo que su amigo quedara sumiso y rendido ante el. El amaba provocar ambos.

Zero no sabia que pensar ante aquello pero egoístamente se sentía algo feliz, feliz ante la idea de que kaname sintiera mas que amistad por el.

No deberías decir eso…que pasa con Yuuki y tu compromiso?- había que ser realistas aunque pudiera ser el caso de que ambos se sintieran igual, kaname estaba comprometido con una chica.

Yuuki es gentil, amable y bonita – Zero frunció el ceño y kaname acaricio su mejilla- seria una genial esposa- ante aquello el albino aparto su mano de un manotazo pero kaname aprovecho para tomar la firmemente y llevarla hasta su rostro donde la acaricio contra su rostro, Zero simplemente no sabia que hacer ante aquello, parecía estar viviendo un sueño un sueño bizarro y tortuoso. – pero solo eso…no siento nada por ella- confeso al fin el mayor provocando un gran alivio en su amigo quien suavizo el rostro. Kaname no la quería, no quería a Yuuki, como tanto el había temido tontamente.

Entonces….que vas a hacer?- pregunto dudativo, si no la quería entonces se casaría de todos modos? Kaname sonrió ladinamente con aquella sonrisa que tanto desquiciaba a las chicas del instituto. El corazón de Zero corrió unos cuantas decimas mas amenazando con sufrir algún paro cardiaco.

Buena pregunta – acepto fingiendo pensarlo- mis padres se desilusionaran al saber que no va a funcionar, que romperé el compromiso y que…no voy a casarme- resolvió.

No es tan fácil kaname-

No…pero no me importa porque a final de cuentas, voy a besarte ahora –confeso sin dejar de sonreír, Zero no podía estar mas rojo, su amigo era incorregible, bufo instintivamente.

Y quien dijo que me dejare besar- reto aunque sabía que no tenía sentido alguno, en esos momentos deseaba que kaname lo besara más que a nada en el mundo. Kuran sonrió divertido.

Siempre tienes que ser tan orgulloso cierto?-

Ja! Mira quien lo dice, ¿te mordiste la lengua maldito arrogante?- contraataco el albino sin mostrar molestia en su voz, kaname rio feliz, aunque ninguno de los dos lo había dicho, kaname ya no tenia duda de que Zero también lo quería, todo cobraba sentido ante aquella explicación y el no podía sentirse mas dichoso.

Zero…-Con un ultimo suspiro se aventuro para decir aquello que tanto necesitaba y que Zero debía oír para entender que solo quería estar con el. – te quiero – soltó con seriedad y todo se quedo en silencio. Kaname observo sin perder detalle de toda reacción por parte del menor; primero la sorpresa de la mano de un rostro ruborizado, seguido al alivio, sus ojos brillaron y sus labios no sabían si rendirse a sonreír o seguir estoicos.

Lo dices en serio?- pregunto sin poder creerlo, su corazón latía fuera de control anonado por aquella repentina confesión, las mejillas morenas del pelinegro se tiñeron de un hermoso rosa mientras asentía y a Zero le pareció lo mas encantador del mundo. Podría jurar que kaname jamás se había sonrojado, nunca, y lo estaba haciendo ahora solo por el.

Sin decir mas, sin esperar, con sus ojos puestos en el otro, sus rostros se acercaron lentamente y sus ojos se cerraron en el momento justo que sus labios entraron en el anhelado contacto. Zero se sintió morir bajo ese tacto sobre los suyos, mientras el beso que había comenzado como un roce, y luego otro roce había cambiado a uno hambriento, añorante y necesitado, sus lenguas se buscaron impacientes y se dejaron perder en esa competencia de control y necesidad.

Las brazos de Zero volaron hacia el cuello de kaname mientras una de sus manos se enredada en sus largos y sedosos mechones oscuros, kaname lo abrazo con mayor fuerza dejando caer su cuerpo contra el de Zero, impulsándolos hacia el suelo. Cuando el mayor cayo sobre el menor sobre la fría baldosa sus cuerpos se acariciaron en busca de mayor contacto, esta vez, nadie interrumpiría, ni siquiera Yuuri quien posiblemente había preferido con haruka pasar la noche en algún motel.

La mano del peli plateado se coló por debajo de la oscura camisa cuando decidió separarse unos centímetros de los ardientes labios del mayor con su respiración agitada y su rostro enrojecido. Kaname lo miro con curiosidad esperando que hablara.

Yo…yo también te quiero- apenas pudo decir antes de que kuran capturara sus labios sin piedad nuevamente.

Esta de más decir que ambos pasaron toda la noche en las cocinas, besándose y acariciándose sin descanso, kuran descubrió muchas cosas en Zero y este descubrió muchas cosas en kaname. Esta de más decir que amanecieron allí, cuando el amanecer los encontró abrasados, y totalmente ajenos a la realidad pero, con sonrisas en sus rostros.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x

**N.A:** ola de nuevo owo bien hasta aquí llego, es largo para decirse q es una viñeta o algo asi xD. Subire otro pronto ya con otra trama, tengo varias ideas en la mente que quiero poner en practica *-* déjenme sus review y díganme q les pareció el capitulo owo, si estuvo bien, intermedio, un asco, xD todo se acepta.

**Saludos.**


	3. Ser Detallista

**N.A**: uff me había tardado pero aquí regreso de nuevo con otra viñeta de kaname/Zero *w* esta vez y hasta que acabe diciembre con alusiones navideñas. Dejen Reviews si les gusto y si les pareció un asco igual dejen Reviews. En serio díganme si quieren uno de categoría M o tendré q hacer mis depravaciones en otro fic xD.

Advertencia: personajes OCC.

Disclaimer: ni vampire knight ni Zero y kaname me pertenecen, sin fines de lucro.

x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..ox.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ser Detallista

Kaname jugo con los icebergs de su vaso lleno de "Bloody Mary"" mientras, se acomodaba mejor contra el confort forrado en cuero de su pequeño pero, intimo cubículo en el bar. Tenia una excelente vista del escenario frente a el y los humanos a su alrededor no eran para nada molestos. Las personas pasaban casualmente de un lado a otro en medio de aquel oscuro local apenas alumbrado por tenue iluminación de colores festivos, ya fuera para tomar sus asientos o ir a la barra de cocteles.

Hacía demasiados años atrás, kaname jamás pensaría visitar algo como aquel lugar, mucho menos tomar aquella bomba refrescante en sus manos, el se limitaba a el buen vino y a la sangre…no era fanático del licor y tampoco es que lo tuviera como un vicio.

Una de sus largas piernas sobrecogió a la otra, cruzándolas en un elegante ademan propio de el en el momento en que las luces se terminaron de apagar y el escenario era la única luz refulgente atrayendo la atención del publico.

La pequeña muchedumbre aplaudió efusiva cuando los miembros de " Wolf`s Heart" aparecieron en escena posicionándose en sus lugares, los aplausos se hicieron mas fuertes cuando el apuesto vocalista se coloco tras el micrófono sin tardar en mirar con intensidad hacia el frente, hacia el purasangre rodeado de humanos, kaname kuran…

Kaname sonrió ladeadamente tomando otro sorbo de su bebida cuando sus ojos se encontraron en complicidad y Zero también le sonrió con malicia. Sabia que a pesar de todo el albino debía estar mas que sorprendido de verlo allí, por ese motivo había reservado ese espacio VIP frente al escenario.

Todo quedo en silencio cuando la voz de Zero Kiryuu armoniosa y sinfónica se alzo en un lento y pasivo "silent night", los seguidores lo siguieron a coro y el bar se lleno de un suave murmullo grupal para luego sin avisar y explosivamente arribar junto a su banda con otra canción al puro estilo del rock alternativo, entonando la famosa "this night with you" que tanto le gustaba a las chicas. El vocalista se veía más apasionado que de costumbre al entonar la lista de canciones que tenía en su repertorio, sonriendo en más ocasiones que aquel bar podía recordar y siempre con la vista fija al frente; sus compañeros se lucían con sus instrumentos siguiéndole fielmente.

Cuando Kiryuu iba por la última canción tenia una muchedumbre amontonada junto a la parte VIP, contra el borde del escenario haciendo ovaciones y silbidos efusivos pero, el simplemente no podía romper el vinculo que se había formado entre sus ojos amatista y las orbes carmín…

Buen trabajo! Estuviste excelente Kiryuu – felicito su baterista palmeándole con emoción la espalda y Zero solo sonrió. Con una última despedida el peli plateado salió de backstage por la puerta trasera del bar y el frio invernal lo recibió de golpe tan solo abrir la puerta. El joven se acomodo mejor su oscura bufanda y su larga gabardina azul oscuro mientras se habría paso sobre la nieve del callejón, no se sorprendió encontrar a kaname kuran esperándolo al final del mismo, recostado sobre la pared ladrillada con ese porte que es capaz de llevarse al mundo por delante.

- y… que tal? Te sorprendí no es cierto? – hablo arrogante apenas Kiryuu llego junto a el. Zero rio con ganas.

Te confieso que si…¿te sientes bien kaname? Debes tener fiebre o confundiste el lugar con una sex shop – se mofo Zero y el mayor le sonrió con pura lascivia y una clara advertencia en los ojos.

Me siento bien no te preocupes pequeño – siguió el juego y Zero frunció el seño a causa del apelativo. ya mas serio kaname paso una mano sobre sus revoltosos cabellos intentando ordenarlos pero Zero la alejo con un suave manotazo – supongamos que es otra cosa más que cambiaste en mi – adulo pensativo provocando que el vocalista dejara de sonreír para bajar la vista algo avergonzado y sonrojándose levemente.

Hacia muchos años que había dejado la academia, que se había independizado y mudado a una lejana y moderna cuidad, hacia meses que se había encontrado con el purasangre y su vida había cambiado por completo cambiando la del vampiro igualmente.

Ahora con 23 años encima Zero era vocalista de una banda de rock como trabajo de medio tiempo en la noche e iba a la universidad en la mañana, pero con la gran novedad de que el y kaname eran pareja y el sabia que estaba mas que enamorado del engreído purasangre.

Zero había decidido olvidarse de todo, de su pasado, de su "familia" adoptiva, de su herencia de cazador y había huido pero, por muy reacio que estuvo no pudo evitar que kaname entrara a su vida, su kaname, con el cual hacia unos días había comentado "sutilmente" su falta de romanticismo y que no sabía dar detalles como cualquier novio y claro esta que el purasangre no había tardado en burlarse tachándolo de cursi y comparándolo con una quinceañera con hormonas. Zero simplemente lo dejo pasar para no ir a una discusión pero aquella espina seguía hiriéndole interiormente. Había creído que kaname no le había tomado importancia pero aquello quedo reprobado al verlo esa noche en el bar, su novio había dejado sus ocupaciones de negocios de lado para ir a verlo una noche cantar y eso le había gustado de sobremanera.

Cálidos labios de textura suave tomaron posesivamente los suyos, sin aviso sacando a Kiryuu de sus pensamientos y exigiendo atención. Zero tomo con gusto el contacto, estremeciéndose en el acto, era delicioso besar a kaname con aquel frio, no solo calentaba su cuerpo sino que también su alma.

Cuando el beso termino kaname siguió hasta llegar contra el oído del menor y su respiración condensada causo otro estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Zero.

Vayamos a mi pent-house – ronroneo y Zero asintió con las mejillas encendidas, kaname amaba verlo sonrojarse y lo volvió a besar mas apasionadamente antes de soltarlo y tomarlo posesivamente de la mano, sus dedos se entrelazaron y sus palmas encajaron a la perfección cuando kaname arrastro a Zero hasta la vereda de la calle.

De un momento a otro copos de nieva danzaron hasta morir en el suelo en una leve y suave llovizna, los aparejos de los almacenes brillaban en verde y rojo, topándose casualmente imágenes de santa o pesebres en el camino. Kaname mantenía firmemente el agarre de Zero y sus hombros chocaban deliciosamente al caminar junto al otro.

Al salir de la zona mas concurrida de la cuidad pasaron por un solitario parque donde las aguas de una fuente permanecían congelada, kaname sonrió y lo arrastro hacia allí.

Que pasa? – pregunto Zero pero su pregunta quedo en el aire cuando los ojos de kaname brillaron en un hermoso rojo y ondas de calor se expandieron por la fuente derritiendo el hielo, el agua volvió a fluir como si se encontrara en verano y nuevamente kaname lo arrastro hasta la banca que estaba enfrente. La noche era hermosa y estaba nevando tenuemente; a causa del frio el agua de la fuente parecía brillar y estaban totalmente solos. Sin medir palabra kaname lo sentó con delicadeza y se arrimo junto a el sin soltar su mano. Zero entendió de que iba el asunto, volviendo a reír.

Kaname, ya tranquilo, ya no tienes que probarme nada, ya ce que puedes ser detallista cuando quieres- soltó con una sonrisa algo enternecida por las acciones del mayor pero kaname negó con la cabeza mirándolo intensamente, Zero se sintió pequeño y a la vez el ser mas importante bajo esa caliente mirada carmín.

No lo hago por eso…lo hago simplemente porque me place hacerlo- confeso, tal ves Zero aun no asimilaba que el tomaba en cuenta cada monosílaba que salía de su boca, y pensando en sus palabras reflexiono en varias cosas, pero jamás hizo algo para probarle nada, lo hizo porque quiso hacerlo, porque le nació, quería demostrarle cuanto agradecía estar a su lado. – te amo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto pero, Zero no podía hacer aquello; antes de que otro súbito sonrojo adornara su rostro y con el corazón a mil se abalanzo contra kaname besándolo como si quisiera fundirse con el. kaname lo apreso contra su cuerpo correspondiendo el beso y acariciando su espalda, cuando ya no pudieron más y el aire hizo falta kaname lo atrajo hacia si y Zero se recostó dejando caer su cabeza sobre el regazo del mayor mientras este, le acariciaba con devota suavidad los plateados cabellos.

Ambos permanecieron juntos en aquella fría e intima noche buena.

"travesura realizada"


	4. Altruismo

**N.A**: bien siempre tengo ideas y las dejo pendientes por ideas recientes xD como esta que se me acaba de ocurrir –w-, pero seguro luego de esta vienen las planeadas. Que les guste y no olviden pero en verdad no olviden dejar Reviews si les gusto owo.

Advertencias: personajes OCC.

Disclaimer: no es mío y sin fines de lucro.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x..x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x

**Altruismo**

Sonríeee… – canturreo kaname a sus espaldas, con el mentón apoyado en uno de sus hombros y con una sonrisa ladeada, pero Zero volvió a soltar un bufido sin dignarse a mover sus labios mas allá de la acostumbrada línea recta. El flash los cegó por unos segundos y cuando la foto salió instantáneamente por la abertura de la cámara, kaname frunció la frente al ver que Zero tampoco había sonreído en esa. – te pedí que sonrieras – resoplo haciendo un mojin con sus labios y fue entonces que Zero sonrió aun sin poder creer que el sangrepura pudiera ser capaz de hacer aquellos gestos. El mayor le propino un pequeño golpe en el brazo a modo de reprocho y el albino no dudo en echarse a reír, kaname era adorable cuando se ponía de terco…- que te cuesta sonreírle a la cámara?- pregunto kaname mientras le echaba un vistazo a su cámara, nueva de paquete que se había comprado hacia unas horas, era su primera navidad con el cazador y quería perpetuar el momento. Era como un niño con juguete nuevo y su novio no estaba cooperando.

- porque 1. No soy de los que sonríen y 2. Odio tomarme fotos- soltó encogiéndose de hombros y kaname volvió a resoplar.

Ni siquiera para mi?- provoco insinuante y Zero negó sonriendo divertido- que cruel y egoísta –

Mira quien lo dice –

De todos modos lo eres – siguió a ver si cedía.

Así soy –respondió restándole importancia- así me quieres –había cierto tono petulante en su voz y kaname alzo una ceja. Dicen que lo que se saborea poco es el manjar más delicioso y vaya que eran pocas las veces que había visto a Kiryuu sonreír y para kaname era el espectáculo más hermoso que sus ojos pudieran ver.

Si sigues así de amargado papa Noel no te traerá nada este año- acoto con seriedad y Zero lo miro con burla.

Papa Noel no existe –

Claro que si-

Claro que no!-

Si existe y de seguro estas en su listo de niños malos por amargado y egoísta – el vampiro se colgó la cámara al hombro por la cinturilla de la misma.

Pues si eso fuera así entonces de seguro tu la encabezas, el no existe, llenaría tu casa de carbones – se burlo Zero y kaname guardo silencio; un silencio que pasados los minutos se hacia incomodo. Zero suspiro, pensando que lo había herido y se acerco a el tomándolo suavemente de la mano cuando algo pesado y brusco cayo tras ellos en la nieve, arruinando el detallado diseño de unos amplios arbustos.

Que fue eso? – pregunto el cazador dando un respingo y sin soltarlo kaname lo arrastro hacia el lugar del hecho. Ambos jóvenes llegaron frente a los arbustos quienes se sacudieron violentamente, se miraron en mutuo acuerdo y al mismo tiempo retiraron toda la flora posible quedando a la vista la silueta de un hombre barbudo enfundado en un traje rojo. El hombre se sentó como pudo sacudiéndose la nieve y cuando reparo en ellos soltó un leve "jo jo jo". Kaname sonrió a sus anchas mientras, Zero no cabía en su asombro. ¿acaso aquel hombre seria? No, imposible…

Ves…te lo dije- hablo el vampiro arrogante y Zero bufo.

Déjate de ridiculeces-

Jo j ojo – volvió a decir el hombre algo adolorido y el albino rodo los ojos fastidiado, lo único que le faltaba era encontrarse a un loco en los jardines de la academia, un loco que…había caído del cielo.

Como explicas su vestimenta?- reto kaname y Zero lo miro con expresión aburrida como si ya hubiese imaginado aquella pregunta.

Lo alquilo o compro por ahí kaname, en estas fechas abundan esos trajes.- explico

Y que cayera del cielo?- volvió a insistir. Zero dudo un momento, estaban a una distancia muy considerable de los muros, entradas o cualquier cosa, ni siquiera había arboles en esa zona.

Una catapulta?- sugirió y kaname lo miro indignado.

Disculpen – hablo el anciano con voz legible y kaname lo miro emocionado.

Oh vaya , habla español el hombre – se mofo el cazador con tono acido pero ambos lo ignoraron.

Me pueden decir donde estoy?- el anciano llevaba una gorra, la cual se ajusto y luego de ver que nada le faltaba, se enderezo encarándolos, tenia un real y completo traje de santa.

Se encuentra en la academia Cross- explico kaname.

No nos diga, quiere que le guiemos a su taller en el polo norte- siguió Zero y kaname le propino un codazo en las costillas. El anciano barbudo sonrió.

No, gracias pero no es necesario-

Hay algo que podamos hacer por usted?- pregunto con amabilidad el moreno y el anciano alzo la vista.

Me caí del trineo…necesito algo que me pueda servir para subir a el, no ce si tendrán una soga- sugirió y ambos estudiantes miraron hacia arriba siguiéndole le vista, kaname observo todo maravillado y Zero creyó estar viendo mal. Sobre sus cabezas a mas de diez metros un trineo de madera de palo de rosa pintado en rojo y atado simétricamente a dos unidades de renos, que flotaban retando a la gravedad. Zero parpadeo varias veces y hasta se tallo los ojos pero el resultado era el mismo, en verdad…en verdad era papa Noel. No quiso mirar a kaname ya que sabía que lo estaría esperando con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Cla-claro señor…- tartamudeo el guardián alejándose, el sabía donde podría conseguir una soga, Zero se alejo de ellos directo a los establos dejando a su novio con papa Nicolau.

Zero no tardo mucho trayendo la soga y lo primero que hizo aun sin terminar de creerlo fue lanzar la cuerda con toda su fuerza vampírica y con maestría a causa de su yegua lili enlazo el trineo.

"santa" asió la soga con una mano sonriéndoles mientras con la otra sostenía un pequeño saco de seda oscura.

Muchas gracias chicos, han salvado la navidad – hablo el barbudo y kaname le dedico otra sonrisa, Zero se sentía como en esas películas de Disney donde unos ineptos luego de una travesía ridícula "salvaban la navidad" si la navidad resultaba tan fácil de arruinar era mejor celebrar hanuka. Antes de que el anciano pudiera hacer otro movimiento Zero se adelanto rápidamente acercándole.

- oiga- llamo- si usted es papa Noel y le ayudamos esta noche no nos dará algo?, no ce un obsequio, un adelanto, como en las películas- Zero se sentía tonto pero algo de provecho iba a sacarla a la situación, aun no podía creer que el fuera papa Noel, era increíble, al menos quería un recuerdo. Kaname sonrió nerviosamente, dándoles espacio. El barbudo le sonrió al albino mientras hurgaba en su saco.

Por supuesto Zero Kiryuu- hablo y el cazador abrió los ojos sorprendidos.

Como sabe mi nombre?-

Es papa Noel- escucho decir al pelinegro tras el como si aquel hecho fuera la respuesta a las preguntas del universo.

Soy papa Noel- concordó el viejo con una sonrisa de viejo zorro. – as sido bueno este año Zero así que te daré esto. – el anciano le entrego una extraña cajita forrada en terciopelo y envuelta en un lazo.

Gracias- dijo Zero y se voltio hacia kaname con una sonrisa burlona y sacándole la lengua- vez! No necesito sonreír- soltó riendo mirando nuevamente a santa.- gracias, ahora kaname- insto y el barbudo sonrió de nuevo con algo de nostalgia.

No tengo nada para el joven kuran- hablo suavemente el viejo y Zero frunció el ceño, kaname agacho la vista, ya se lo había esperado.

A que se refiere con que no tiene nada para el?- pregunto intentando no enojarse, sabia lo mal que kaname debía estarse sintiendo.

Kaname no ah sido buen niño este año- explico pero Zero replico en seguida.

Claro q ue si!, bueno, sigue siendo igual de bastardo pero ah cambiado bastante, los últimos meses…-

Los últimos meses, aproximadamente tres – especifico el anciano cortándolo y el albino tenia ganas de golpearlo en la cara - los años anteriores no, nunca le eh dado algo mas que carbones…- y dicho lo ultimo santa volvió a tomar la cuerda, que como si estuviera victima de un encantamiento se recogió desde arriba llevándose al anciano con ella. Cuando santa hubo llegado a su trineo volvió a sonreírles, Zero le regalaba la mirada mas fría y cortante que jamás le hubiese dado a una persona y kaname ni siquiera lo miraba, mantenía la vista gacha en el suelo. A pesar de eso, el anciano los miro de forma conciliadora y con una ultima sonrisa echo a andar su trineo hasta desaparecer en el cielo.

Zero no sabia porque se sentía tan culpable, de alguna forma indirecta el había provocado aquello; el recuerdo de kaname guardando silencio ante su broma de los carbones revivió en su mente y se sintió peor, nunca imagino que fuera tan literal.

Luego de unos largos minutos el albino se giro hacia su novio solo para verlo jugando con su cámara nueva como si buscara alguna falla técnica, en silencio se acerco a el, con la cajita de terciopelo en las manos.

Supongo que tirare la cámara- comento como si estuviese hablando de cambiar de suéter y Zero se lleno de pánico, arrebatándosela.

No!- chillo sin entenderse a si mismo, hace unos minutos le hubiera alegrado la idea, hace tan solo unos minutos…- porque?- exigió saber y kaname sonrió con amargura clavando espinas en el corazón del pobre cazador.

No sirve de nada, tu no vas a sonreír y…creo que ya no me emociona tener algún recuerdo de esta navidad- Zero odio a papa Noel en aquel momento, aunque sabia que era mas el enfado hacia si mismo, su moreno estaba triste y su tristeza era palpable en cada palabra, Zero no podía evitar sentirse escoria.

No la tiraras, si sirve- intento animar- te prometo que sonreiré todo lo que quieras si? Además, que no es suficiente con que estemos juntos para recordarla con cariño?- las mejillas del albino se tiñeron por su cursi comentario. el era un cabezota y se había comportado como un tonto pero, realmente estaba feliz de pasar esas fechas con el, la persona que amaba y no solo, o sin el y teniendo que soportar a su padre y hermana adoptiva. Aquella navidad era distinta y solo por el simple hecho de que el estaba con el. no dejaría que un gordo arrugado que no conocía lo que era una rasuradora arruinara ese momento.

El sonrojo en su rostro se acentuó mas al ver la mirada llena de amor del purasangre, solo para el. – ven vamos – motivo, desviando la mirada avergonzado, lo volvió a tomar firmemente de la mano y los tumbo a ambos, recostándolos sobre la nieve. Mechones platinados y oscuros se esparcieron por el suelo nevado mezclándose cuando Zero pego el cuerpo de kaname posesivamente al suyo; el purasangre lo miro con intensidad y Zero volvió a sonrojarse, alzo la cámara en lo alto con una mano apuntando el lente a sus rostros. – Mira a la cámara –pidió con suavidad y kaname sonrió besando su mejilla para luego desviar la vista hacia el artefacto. Zero no necesito mas motivos que estar así para sonreír sinceramente y con un clic la cámara hizo flash…

Que piensas? No soy mono?- coqueteo el albino media hora después, mientras ambos engullían los chocolates que le habían regalado a Zero. Al inicio el cazador había insistido para darle el regalo al vampiro pero, este había alegado que no podía aceptarlo, que era su regalo, al final ambos concordaron compartirlos y comerlos entre ambos, así que, ahí estaban, sentados en la nieve, apoyados contra el tronco de un árbol, Zero en medio de las piernas de kaname mientras, este lo abrasaba posesivamente rodeando sus brazos por detrás…. ambos comiendo bombones en navidad.

- no, no sos mono Zero- empezó kaname y el susodicho frunció el ceño extrañado, kaname rio besándole la frente- eres totalmente hermoso, por fuera y…por dentro- el albino tuvo mas que claro el trasfondo de sus palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír apenado y acompañado un lindo sonrojo.

Bien, ya lo sabia, soy muy mono – bromeo y ambos rieron. Aquella navidad era la primera juntos, la primera de muchas.

"travesura Realizada"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x

N.A: review? xD fue algo triste pero se arreglo, uff no estoy acostumbrada a hacer cosas tan melosas pero esto es algo que ellos no harían jamás, buen no de este modo, los siguientes serán menos fannon y mas cannon xD. Claro obviamente con el mundo alterno –w-.


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A:** ola! Aquí esta mi regalo de navidad owo tres drables juntos y mesclados.

Bien **Rosemberg** aquí están los tres que querías, el guardaespaldas, la lluvia y la enfermedad. xD chicas anuncio que este oneshot es el penúltimo que subiré y ya el siguiente es el ultimo drables y con el finaliza esta serie de drables, viñetas, oneshot o como quieran llamarle owo, advierto que el ultimo que subiré el 25 de dic. Es categoría **M** es decir tendrá contenido para mayores de 18 años xD.

Este a diferencia de otros no es en base a la navidad owo.

Advertencia: personajes OCC.

x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x

**Ya no se trata de ti, se trata de èl**

Estaba seguro, jamás me acostumbraría a Zero…

Era algo bizarro tomando en cuenta nuestro pasado y deliciosamente irónico que fuera él, el cazador encargado de "cuidarme" por si aquel vampiro megalómano me atacaba.

Para mi suerte o mi desgracia ya no podía contar con seiren y necesitaba a alguien que me cubriera la espalda. Cross había decidido que el indicado debía ser Zero, quien mas sino el cuya atención siempre había estado enfocada en mi, ya fuera para matarme, que me alejara de Yuuki o simplemente observar mis movimientos; si…era una costumbre muscular, mental, y psicológica estar pendiente de mi, era el indicado, me sorprendía que me dejara ir al baño solo.

Cuando Salí del edificio donde se había realizado la reunión el senado, una multitud me rodeo y los flashes de las cámaras me cegaron de golpe, sentí una firme mano rodear mi muñeca como un grillete y con fuerza moderada me arrastro en medio de las personas y vampiros que deseaban saber mi opinión en base a los temas tratados, yo los ignore como siempre y seguí a Zero quien me abría paso hasta la limosina.

Las luces de la cuidad a esas horas nocturnas pasaban como estrellas fugaces a través del cristal, la limosina se movía rápido en medio de las calles, y aunque mi vista estaba puesto en la ventana era totalmente consiente de la presencia taciturna al extremo del asiento trasero.

Intentaba ocultar mis pensamientos, pensamientos que el cazador parecía leer tan fácilmente los últimos días, no estaba muy seguro de la causa, tal ves era porque permitía a Kiryuu beber de mi cada vez que lo veía sediento, o quizá simplemente había aprendido a descifrarme luego de 9 meses juntos…intentaba ocultar que secretamente deseaba que el maniaco me encontrara, que al fin hiciera su golpe, que al fin me sacara de esta rutina tan aislada a la que me había impuesto para salvaguardar mi seguridad. El maniaco había asesinado a varios sangre puras y vampiros de alta alcurnia, ¿cuando vendría por mí? ¿Era su plato fuerte? O ¿simplemente pasaría de largo?.

Teniendo pensamientos suicidas otra vez kuran?- la voz áspera y fría tan usual en Kiryuu me saco del mar de mi mente, me había descubierto…de nuevo. El asunto en si parecía molestarle y era mas que obvio que ganas de agredirme físicamente no le faltaban, pero me causaba curiosidad, ¿Por qué al cazador le enfadaba que quisiera morir?.

- siempre…- respondí con voz queda sin mirarlo, algo avergonzado de saberme tan vulnerable. Lo escuche gruñir pero no dijo más, mas que eso, aquella noche hizo algo que rompió totalmente con la rutina que solíamos llevar por meses; Zero atravesó el espacio que nos separaba y se recostó entre mis piernas, tal cual un niño buscando el lugar más cómodo luego de un largo día…

- no entiendo porque – dijo mas bajo que un murmullo, se oía resentido, mucho…

Y allí termino todo. El resto de la noche Zero me dio más que espacio y no lo volví a ver, pero sabia que estaba cerca, la sangre me lo decía...

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Era curioso como el agua parecía infiltrarse sin descanso hasta por debajo de mi piel, pero estaba bien…tal ves aquellas gotas de lluvia lograrían limpiarme de mis pecados mas obscenos…

Zero probablemente estaría enfadado, ya me lo imaginaba gruñendo y maldiciéndome mientras me buscaba por todas partes dentro de la mansión, sin imaginar siquiera que dejando mis recatos de lado había decidido aventurarme aun bajo este diluvio, de seguro estaba resentido de que lo hubiese engañado para escaparme, pero ¿Por qué me escapaba? La escusa del espacio privado estaba descartada, el cazador desde aquel día se había apartado considerablemente, tal vez arrepentido, tal vez avergonzado de haber echo lo que hizo, un gesto tan liberal, tan humano…

Podrías amar a alguien tan inhumano Zero?- mis pasos andaban sin rumbo en medio de aquella lluvia torrencial, no sabia en que parte de la cuidad estaba, pero mi inconsciencia me había llevado a un parque totalmente solitario, mi cuerpo cayo sobre una banca ya mojada al igual que yo.

Tal vez y solo tal vez escapaba para llamar su atención, cosa tonta ya que su atención estaba puesta en mi; pero lo admito, soy caprichoso a pesar de mi edad, tal vez me gusta que me mire con intensidad, que me insulte verbalmente, que se preocupe y me odie por momentos, pero lo quiero todo, quiero toda la atención que pueda darme.

Tal vez y solo tal vez quería ver alguna otra expresión que la fría y distante que me muestra a menudo. La única faceta que tenia el valor de mostrar además de la indiferencia era el enojo, y yo aceptaba que aquel ceño fruncido y esa mirada intensa de muerte jurada me hacia sentir un-no-se-que que placentero.

Que demonios te pasa kuran?- aquella voz ladro a mis espaldas y al instante la descarga se esparció en mi cuerpo causando placer y adrenalina al mismo tiempo.

De pronto deje de sentir la lluvia sobre mi, mi vista se alzo solo para encontrar a un empapado Zero con el rostro echo un poema; realmente estaba enojado pero…que era eso? Acaso era preocupación y alivio entremezclado y casi oculto bajo la frustración?. – en que piensas? Como se te ocurre hacer esto cuando hay un maldito vampiro buscándote para pasarte a mejor vida?.

Estas mojado – observe ignorando su parloteo, lo miraba embelesado por la obvia evidencia, o al menos eso quería pensar, de que había traído un paraguas solo para mí, o había estado tan eufórico que olvido usarlo mientras me buscaba.

La mirada de Zero se desvió al suelo sonrojándose, acto seguido me levante rodeando la banca y colocando mi mano sobre la suya para guiar el paraguas a un Angulo que pudiera cubrirnos a ambos. Su mano estaba fría a causa de la lluvia y me pregunte si su rostro que parecía arder estaría a mejor temperatura, no lo pensé, solo alce mi mano y la pose sobre su mejilla probando mi teoría; si, estaba caliente y aquella calentura aumento aun más con ese roce.

Que crees que haces?- me pregunto exaltado, sus orbes se habían abierto sin par y su sonrojo había aumentado a limites insospechados pero, contra todo pronostico no hizo nada por alejar el contacto, solo se quedo ahí, quieto al igual que yo.

No se por cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, solo se que la lluvia estaba decayendo a llovizna, una ligera llovizna que amenazaba con terminar en cualquier momento.

Alguna vez te han besado debajo de la lluvia cazador?- pregunte al viento, mas a la nada que a el, realmente no esperaba que me respondiera y no planeaba dejarlo hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera exigir que le explicara a que me refería, aparte el paraguas de un manotazo haciéndolo caer al suelo, la lluvia comenzó a humedecer nuestros cabellos nuevamente pero, a ninguno nos importo.

La lluvia empezaba a cesar, el crimen ya estaba hecho; hacia minutos que había tomado a Zero, hacia minutos que había juntado nuestros rostros, juntado nuestros labios fríos y pálidos, hacia minutos que Zero Kiryuu y yo nos besábamos bajo la lluvia que ahora llegaba su fin.

Había descubierto algo debajo de esa llovizna; me gustaba escuchar a Zero jadear, me gustaba mucho…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Maldito kuran!-

Era un día como aquellos, exceptuando que Zero estaba ardiendo en fiebre y eso me había obligado a trasladarlo a un lugar mas seguro debido a las circunstancias, el lugar selecto era una pequeña cabaña oculta en lo profundo del bosque. Zero tenia suerte, tenia de enfermero al rey de los vampiros.

Guarda silencio- pedí mientras mojaba el trapo dentro del cuenco lleno de agua fría para luego ponerlo en un dobladillo sobre su frente caliente. Los ojos amatistas me enfocaban con un singular brillo y yo sonreí.

Todo es culpa tuya- volvió a quejarse y un repentino ataque de tos ocupo su garganta.

Deliras por la fiebre- solté con burla sin dejar de sonreír, aunque ambos sabíamos que era verdad. Zero bufo indignado.

Si tan solo no hubieses escapado cuando llovía yo…- otro ataque de tos. Luego del incidente bajo la lluvia, aquel hermoso día lluvioso en donde nos besamos por primera vez, día que en realidad había sido ayer, Zero había amanecido con fiebre alta a diferencia mía, lo atribuía a que parte de el aun era humana. Con cuidado me remangue las mangas de la camisa para tocar aquellas partes que me dirían que tanto de fiebre había bajado.

Llevabas un paraguas no?- objete risueño, no podía negar que la situación aunque preocupante me era divertida, tener a Zero indefenso bajo suaves sabanas blancas mientras decía incoherencias y descargaba todas sus emociones conmigo. Era divertido ver que los papeles se habían invertido y que era yo el que lo cuidaba a el en esta ocasión.

Tengo sed – aviso frunciendo la frente en un suave puchero, lo mire insinuante.

Te traigo agua?- pique bromeando y el me miro con mala cara, ante eso reí a mis anchas.

Idiota – dijo mientras el sonrojo a causa de la fiebre en su rostro se acentuaba, se enderezo a duras penas en la cama quedando a mi altura y se tiro sobre mí. Ambos caímos sobre el colchón mientras Zero se posicionaba sobre mí cuerpo. La tela del pijama de seda que le había puesto acariciaba la piel de mi pecho expuesta; y es que no era la primera vez en el día que Zero ocupaba de mi sangre, tenia toda la camisa desabrochada y arrugada y sospechaba que Zero aun no se acostumbraba a verme semi desnudo. casi podía sentirle reprochándome silenciosamente por la irresistible sugerencia visual. – tengo sed- volvió a decir acercando sus labios a mi cuello, labios que palparon y luego besaron la porción de piel morena, para luego lamerlo preparándolo.

Te quiero Zero- susurre mirando el techo, no supe que me había echo pensar que aquel momento era el indicado para decirlo, pero, lo dije…

Como consecuencia Zero detuvo su acción abruptamente y se inmovilizo en su posición, tenso. Pasaron largos segundos antes de que sus colmillos perforaran la piel expuesta, bebiendo con gusto pero, no solo hizo aquello, también trasmitió un mensaje a través de la sangre que fluía en torno a ambos, en aquel vinculo que los unía.

Yo también kaname- pudo sentir el purasangre, casi vibrando dentro de él, hasta llegar a su cerebro captándolo como si el albino lo hubiese profesado verbalmente. Su sonrisa se alzo, sonriendo mientras, acariciaba los cabellos platinados, dejando al cazador beber de el.

Cuando Zero se hubo quedado dormido sobre las almohadas, el vampiro aprovecho para acurrucarse contra el, la sensación caliente de su cuerpo enfermo fue placentera y Zero al sentirlo cerca lo abrazo buscando un contacto mas cómodo que el confort de la cama.

Pasaron horas mientras el albino dormía, kaname repasaba su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos y hasta descaradamente su trasero una y otra vez, todo ardía, Zero era pasión, era fuego, todo en el ardía.

Kuran…- kaname sonrió de nuevo, hacia unos minutos que Zero lo llamaba en la inconsciencia. ¿estaría soñando con el?- ten cuidado kuran…- murmuro nuevamente en tono angustiado y kaname recordó porque Zero estaba con el cuidándolo.

Ya no tenía ningún deseo de morir, más que eso, quería seguir viviendo, quería permanecer junto al cazador, probablemente por siempre.

Paradójicamente a lo que deseaba antes, deseaba que el megalómano lo encontrara pero, solo para que Zero le perforara la cabeza con una bala y terminar ese capitulo de una vez por todas.

Quizá luego de que la amenaza quedara fuera del camino, Zero aceptaría oficializar su extraña relación, acostumbraría a tomarlo de la mano y hasta se atrevería a besarlo en un parque sin que estuviera lloviendo.

Dos días habían pasado y el cazador aun tenía fiebre, había disminuido considerablemente y su estado ya no era preocupante pero, seguía obligado a permanecer en cama. Jamás admitiría que le gustaba en cierta medida tener al purasangre ululando a su alrededor, cuidándolo y tratándolo como si fuera a romperse. En esa semana se permitió olvidarse de todo y descansar ahora que podía.

Tienes hambre? Sed?- pregunto kaname por segunda vez en aquella hora y el cazador se contuvo de sonreír, asintió lentamente y con un ademan pidió que el vampiro se acercara, kaname lo hizo pensando que tal vez deseaba sangre pero, apenas lo hizo Zero lo tomo de las solapas de su camisa y lo jalo hacia su rostro atrapando sus labios.

Las sensaciones eran más fuertes y su cuerpo a causa de la fiebre estaba aun caliente, por lo tanto igual de sensible; los labios de kaname sobre su pecho parecían dejar un camino ardiente a su paso y era un contacto sumamente suave y delicioso. Sus labios soltaron un jadeo cuando el moreno atrapo uno de sus duros pezones mordisqueándolo levemente.

No sabía como habían terminado ambos sin camisas, quizás en sus momentos de delirio había actuado inconscientemente pero, todo pensamiento se esfumo en cuanto el vampiro descendió hasta la cinturilla de su indefenso pantalón del pijama.

Zero alzo la vista mirándolo aterrado y kaname sonrió ladeadamente tal cual el demonio que todos sabían que era.

Asustado cazador?- provoco y el albino frunció el ceño.

Cállate bastardo! - otro movimiento impulsivo, otro giro de posiciones y nuevamente el tenia el control. Zero miraba a kaname desde arriba sentado a horcadas sobre el, el fuego de la chimenea crepitante perfilando con un suave tono dorado su pálido cuerpo. El purasangre coloco ambos brazos cruzándolos tras su nuca, acomodándose mejor y su rostro se torno pensativo.

Que pasara después de esto?- Zero sabia a que se refería.

No lo ce…- dijo sinceramente, pero sabia que no quería que terminara. Kaname no dijo mas, el tampoco, decidieron usar sus bocas para cosas mas productivas como besarse.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

El sonido potente de un disparo rasgando el aire para dar contra la tersa carne de algún cuerpo lo dejo en una especie de trance.

El rey de los vampiros se vio incapaz de moverse bajo aquella lluvia torrencial que le estorbaba la visión, tampoco ayudaba la ausencia total de luz y que estuvieran a la intemperie.

Las siluetas de ambos cuerpos se mantenían estoicos bajo la lluvia mientras kaname alejado unos metros esperaba que alguno cayera, solo rogaba a los dioses que el que cayera muerto fuera el del megalómano y no el del cazador.

Pasado unos largos minutos uno cayó y el corazón de kaname dio varios saltos, Zero estaba vivo, había salido airoso del enfrentamiento.

El cazador camino hacia el con la bloody rose ya bajo el resguardo de su saco y devolviéndole la mirada totalmente empapado, por primera vez Zero le sonrió…

Todo termino kaname, ya estas a salvo- sentencio solemne el albino y kaname también sonrió. Aquella noche era el inicio de una vida juntos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x..x.x..x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx.x..x

N.A: espero les haya gustado, ya el próximo es el ultimo y probablemente tengan que buscarlo en la categoría M para encontrarlo o quizás no aun no me decido si dejarlo en este rating. Recuerden dejar review owo. En serio recuérdenlo.


	6. Intimidad

**N.A**: no pude subirlo el 25 xD pero bueno aquí esta el ultimo drables, espero la hayan pasado bien esta navidad y que el año que viene cumplan sus metas owo.

**Advertencias**: es categoría M este drables, contiene lemon, material ilícito para menores de edad entre dos personas de un mismo sexo, así que si siguen leyendo es bajo su propia jurisdicción, cuando se trata de lemon soy bien intensa xD.

Lo dejo en el mismo rating pero este ultimo es rating M owo.

Antes que nada quiero a agradecer a todos aquellos que me comentaron y motivaron a seguir: a Gloria, Rosemberg, Gladys, Tatiana, zakuryMinashiro, Escarlitaw, Orquidblack, Lunita, alexia Kuran y YasNYoko1. En verdad gracias n.n.

La última base para amar es simple, conocida y no precisamente necesaria pero si fundamental en un yaoi xD es :

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x..x.x..x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x..x..x.x.x.x

**Intimidad **

Ambos cuerpos cayeron de sopetón en los múltiples y proporcionados almohadones, esparcidos cuidadosamente en el suelo alfombrado de la estancia. Las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea acariciando sus cuerpos y delineando sus costados en cándidos efectos.

Afuera había un frio infernal, motivado con fieros vientos que mecían arboles y amenazaban con destruir ventanas pero, en el interior de aquella cabaña, el calor emanaba distribuyéndose sin descanso.

Kaname se separo solo un poco de aquellos labios que devoraba con ansiedad; sus respiración era agitada y su ritmo cardiaco era un desastre; el purasangre observo con deleite como las llamas provocaban que los amatistas de Zero brillaran con incandescencia y supuso que igual efecto tenían en los suyos ya que el cazador lo miraba como si se tratase de alguna especie de visión divina. Sus pechos subían y bajaban coordinadamente juntos sin ningún estorbo al contacto de sus pieles. Ninguno tenía frio, mas bien, sentían que se quemaban y la primera prueba de ello era el delgado velo de sudor que cubría sus cuerpos desnudos.

¿Que sucede? Hice algo mal? – la voz de Zero salía ronca desde sus labios hinchados mientras intentaba hablar en medio de su agitación. Kuran sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

No, no pasa nada, no te preocupes- extendió una mano hacia sus cabellos acariciándolos hacia atrás con afecto, no pudo evitar detenerse a mirarlo, Zero era tan deseable así, totalmente indefenso bajo su cuerpo, totalmente agitado, con sus labios rojos y sus ojos que parecían fundirse en fuego. –eres hermoso…- hablo sin pensar y mirándolo intensamente. Aquellas palabras y aquellos gestos provocaron que un rubor se esparciera por el cuerpo albino, Zero chasqueo la lengua.

Entonces si no es nada, bésame – ordeno impaciente y avergonzado. Kaname obedeció sin dejar de sonreír y unió sus labios en un beso aun mas apasionado que el anterior, sus lenguas se buscaron incesantes iniciando un fiero baile en busca de sumisión por parte de la otra. El vampiro estaba más que extasiado al tener el cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, sintiendo su piel tibia bajo el tacto, pudiéndolo degustar y tocar a completo gusto. Zero Kiryuu era suyo y solo suyo.

Ahh…kaname…- un gemido se ahogo en la boca del cazador cuando kuran empezó a frotar descaradamente su cadera contra la suya en un suave y delicioso vaivén, su hombría de por si ya despierta se endureció más haciendo presión contra el abdomen moreno causándole placer.

Kaname aumento el ritmo y las caderas de Zero lo siguieron llevando un compas sincronizado y tortuosamente placentero.

Cuando las piernas de Kiryuu se enredaron fuertemente en su cintura kuran tomo a Zero de las nalgas, apretándolas mientras su boca se alejaba de sus labios ignorando sus quejas y avanzando a su cuello, dejando tras de si un camino húmedo; su cadera aumento el movimiento rozando sus masculinidades con mayor fricción y Zero no pudo contenerse, soltando gemidos mas fuertes; kaname empezó a jadear y la transpiración en ambos aumento.

Gime Zero, gime para mí – pensó el mayor sin dejar de moverse sabiendo que en cualquier minuto Zero podría correrse. avanzo hacia su oído y lamio sensualmente su lóbulo- te gusta Zero?- susurro entre jadeos sabiendo que el albino no podía contestar. Las caderas del cazador pronto se acoplaron al ritmo. Y el purasangre tuvo que ahogar sus gemidos contra el cuello del cazador mientras ambos gemían cada vez mas fuerte, pronto se vendrían.

Ya…no…puedo…mas – un segundo después el orgasmo sobrevino sobre ambos haciéndolos gritar de placer y provocándoles fuertes arcadas. La tibia semilla se disparo manchando sus abdómenes sudorosos.

Kaname no se movió de su lugar en el hueco del cuello alabastrino esperando que la respiración de ambos se normalizara.

Cuando el ritmo cardiaco de Zero bajo y la respiración de ambos se hubo calmado se enderezo para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

Cansado cazador? – pregunto divertido con una de sus sonrisas ladeadas. Zero arrugo la frente dejando escapar un bufido indignado.

Que? Quieres mas?- indago siguiéndole el juego, no le molestaría seguir. La sonrisa de kaname se torno diabólica.

Aun hay más…mucho más…- aposto con todas sus artes de seducción – te enseñare de que hablo – aviso con una pisca de arrogancia mientras llevaba su mano rápidamente hacia su parte inferior tomando no solo la hombría de Zero sino la suya. Su mano se cerró en torno a ellos y empezó a bajar y a subir lentamente con ambas masculinidades bajo su poder. Zero se arqueo estremeciéndose aun sensible y sobrecogido por el anterior estallido.

Sus miembros no tardaron en endurecerse y kaname se detuvo abruptamente.

Y ahora que?- el cazador se preguntaba seriamente si kaname disfrutaba en torturarlo con sus pausas.

Ya veras – se limito a decir con aquella sonrisa que incluso los demonios envidian. Kaname tomo a Zero de la cintura alzándolo en volandas con suma facilidad y con decisión lo llevo hacia la cama desprovista de almohadas y con doseles que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Ambos seguían con sus cuerpos manchados en semen y sudor seco cuando kaname lo coloco delicadamente boca abajo sobre las sabanas y con sospechosa intención corrió todos los doseles sumiéndolos en las tinieblas que sus ojos antinaturales les permitían descifrar.

Vas ah…?- Zero dudo tímido y ruborizado.

Si – dijo por toda respuesta el mayor tomando la cintura del cazador y alzándola lo suficiente para que el menor pudiera colocarse en cuatro patas; Zero voltio intentando mirarlo mientras se apoyaba contra el colchón pensando que kaname lo iba a penetrar sin haberlo lubricado pero al ver que kaname se inclinaba peligrosamente encorvándose se sintió algo confundido.

Oye que haaahh!- las palabras del albino mutaron en un fuerte gemido cuando sintió el roce profundo e intenso de una lengua penetrar en su recto. Una mano tersa y ardiente volvió a tomar su miembro masturbándolo en rápidos movimientos. Zero se arqueo fuertemente mientras, soltaba una secuencia de jadeos y gemidos nuevamente al saberse a merced del vampiro cuya ágil y sensual lengua se introducía en su interior en el mismo y sincronizado vaivén que su mano. Pasaron unos minutos de incesante placer en que el albino se sintió morir, iba a correrse de nuevo…-kaname!- rogo, nunca imagino aquello pero deseaba que kaname lo penetrara, que lo terminara de hacer suyo de una vez por todas. El moreno sintió el interior de Zero contraerse en derredor de su lengua y decidió sacarla; se enderezo sin dejar la hombría de Zero y guio la suya hacia la entrada totalmente lubricada con saliva.

Ahora serás mío cazador – ronroneo el vampiro recostándose sobre la pálida espalda y penetrándolo de una sola estocada, Zero soltó un alarido pero la mano de kaname se encargo de sosegarlo mientras su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la intromisión.

Muévete – jadeo el menor ansioso por sentirlo y kaname obedeció empezando a moverse con suaves embestidas; los cuerpos de ambos empezaron a empaparse en sudor constante sus movimientos eran mas profundos y rápidos y pronto se vieron en un contante choque de caderas, la cadera de Zero se movía contra la de kaname aumentando su deleite mientras el mayor lo penetraba cada vez mas profundo y rápido llegando a su punto mas sensible – mas fuerte!- pidió el albino aunque aquello era imposible, las corrientes en su cuerpo se expandieron con fuerza indicándole que se vendrían en cualquier momento. La mano de kaname aun no abandonaba el miembro de Zero y sus labios empezaron a idolatrar su hombro.

Te quiero – jadeo el vampiro contra su piel y minutos después un orgasmo más fuerte y potente que el primero los hizo arquearse con fuerza y gritar el nombre del otro antes de desplomarse sobre las sabanas con las respiraciones descontroladas.

Esta vez kaname los acomodo a ambos, apegando a Zero contra si, y dejándolo apoyar su cabeza platinada contra su pecho, ambos corazones latían sincronizados, tomo las sabanas y arropo sus cuerpos unidos.

Como estuve?- pregunto jadeante y con una sonrisa, Zero también sonrió aunque desde aquel Angulo kaname no podía verlo. Hizo un ademan pensativo solo para fastidiarlo, tomándose su tiempo, cuando kaname gruño impaciente el rio a sus anchas.

Nada mal para la primera vez kuran – alabo Zero igual de divertido y ambos rieron. Iban a dormir muy plácidamente aquella noche buena…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

bueno gracias por haberme acompañado en este proyecto owo

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A**: estoy que me pego un tiro les juro xD, esto lo inicie en horas de la madrugada en mi afan de hacer algo productivo owo. espero les guste el cap...

**advertencia**: contiene lemon, material ilicito, SEXO entre dos hombres owo si, lo que tanto esperaban xD. y es que no me decidia entre si o no pero bueno esta idea me parecio sexy y mas real.

" Sintiendonos"

Zero…-gemi entre sus labios, cuando senti su mano tibia dentro de mi pantalon. unos dedos traviesos me acariciaron sin verguenza, habiendome vibrar y despertando vergonzosamente mi parte mas intima de un doloroso tiron sanguineo.

cuando mi espalda sufrio la perdida de la tela fue capaz de sentir el helado frio de la baldosa y mi cuerpo se erizo ante el constraste de temperaturas, senti como la mano libre de zero se deslizaba y se posaba con posesividad sobre mi trasero.

La tela del pantalon se deslizo por mis muslos provocandome cosquillas, y me pregunte nuevamente cuando mi piel se habia vuelta tan sensible- el tacto de zero sobre mi era tan intimo, tan profundo, podia sentirlo en exageradas magnitudes, podia sentir el calor que emanaba de mi como una caldera, quemaba, asfixiaba pero, aun seguia vivo, con mi respiracion irregular y el mundo dandome vueltas, pero vivo...

me pregunte donde estaban mis principios, mis remilguras...tarde pero, certero y tal ves los labios de zero idolatrandome tenian mucho que ver, me di cuenta que de repente todo habia dejado de importarme, nada me importaba en ese momento y aunque lo hiciese, nada podria hacer al respecto, mi cuerpo actuaba solo, ni siquiera podia pensar mas alla de la bruma espesa de mi mente, habia perdido la facultad sobre mis articulaciones y era totalmente preso de un endemoniado deseo. curiosamente no tenia miedo al caer en cuenta realmente de cuanto habia cambiado todo, mas que eso llendo contra mi naturaleza y haciendome sentir cierto alivio habia asumido que estaba bien...zero me gustaba, me gustaba mucho y mas que solo aceptarlo, debia hacerme la idea de que nada seria como antes y que simplemente debia acatar, amoldarme y disfrutarlo...algo totalmente ajeno a mi pero, que en menos de pocas horas habia adoptado y asumido. ya no era yo...era algo diferente... interiormente parecia aceptar ese hecho.

mis labios empezaron a jadear cuando finalmente mi ropa interior resbalo igualmente por mis rodillas, siguiendo fielmente a mi pantalon y zero no se contuvo en apretarme las nalgas, haciendome sonrojar aun mas de lo que ya estaba en aquella exitacion.

- eres mio kaname...- ronroneo contra mis labios en un tono ronco, oscuro y crudamente serio. como se atrevia el idiota...?

finalmente mis jadeos se volvieron gemidos cuando me alzo un poco tomadome por las nalgas y de un movimiento pego su palpitante intimidad contra la mia.

Cuando se habia quitado el pantalon?

mis rodillas envolvieron sus caderas por instinto y no desaprovecho para restregarse contra mi mientras,me seguia besando. no podia soltarme, temia caer al suelo, zero me aprisionaba fieramente y...el contacto y la friccion mundana entre nuestros sexos era demasiado adictiva para siquiera detener el ritmo insistente de nuestras caderas.

- solo mio...- volvio a enunciar y por esa vez le cedi razon...despues de todo en ese momento era suyo y ademas...acaso me habia enamorado de alguien mas?.

si alguna prenda aun se mantenia cubriendo la blancura de kiryuu, esta habia ido a parar al suelo, el remolino de sensaciones me mantenia lo suficientemente distraido para solo notar cuando nuestros pechos desnudos se juntaron sin ninguna proteccion, respirando como si la vida escapara de nuestros pulsos, acariciandose en la tibiesa del otro, fue demasiado cuando sus pezones se sincronizaron con la dureza de los mios y aquella friccion se volvio insoportable, ya no podia mas...deseaba...mas contacto...

- zero...- suplique cuando su lengua sin piedad descendia por mi cuello, pidiendo quien sabe que pero, sonando tan necesitado que si hubiera sido un tercero y no el implicado hubiera sentido verguenza ajena. el albino gruño roncamente contra el inicio de mi hombro y me bajo girandome con fuerza frente a la pared de azulejo.

mis manos palparon el granito y mi vista cayo al suelo en cuanto senti las puntas de los cabellos plateados deslizarse sobre mi nuca, una firmes piernas se posicionaron contra las mias y el sexo de zero me rozaba impudicamente mi entrada, tan erquido, tan duro, sus desesperadas paltipaciones vibraban en medio de mis nalgas, sus pequeñas venas por donde la sangre pasaba demasiado rapido marcaban mi estrechez. zero estaba tan humedo...todo el estaba empapado de un ligero velo de sudor, su miembro, necesitado y viril, caliente y mojado en exitacion. probablemente si mi cuerpo no estuviera a la espera notaria que estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero, carecia de importancia, carecio de ella en cuanto mi espalda recibio un peso extra, una mano de kiryuu sujeto firmemente mi cintura y la otra bajo hasta mi propio sexo, tomandolo sin clemencia, apretandolo, acariciedolo, arriba...abajo...mas humedad y yo mismo palpitaba a punto de desplomarme. sus labios finos besando mi nuca, besando mis hombros, mordiendo mi oido, la habitacion llenandose de nuestros jadeos y gemidos.

iba a tener intimidad con zero...iba a peder mi virginadad...mi primera vez iba a ser con zero kiryuu, un sujeto que habia conocido en unos dias, y...dentro de un baño...

zero empezo a restregar su miembro contra mi, introduciendose entre mis nalgas, llegando a apenas a rozar con su punta mi entrada, en repetidos movimientos, mojandola, lubricandola. sus dedos firmes en torno a mi y mi excitacion escurriendose por ellos.

era eso el olor del sexo? ese matiz humedo, obseno, sucio, glorioso y adictivo?

sus dedos me abandonaron en cuanto senti que desfalleceria en una explosion, y con toda la humedad se introdujeron tres dentro de mi, incomodandome de inmediato, mi interior se contrajo en molestia y un gemido de dolor salio de mi labios. al oirme zero dejo mi cintura y en vez de eso tomo mi rostro, obligandolo a girarlo, obligandolo a besarlo, su lengua se encargo de la mia, y me distrajo totalmente.

sus dedos salieron, luego de acostumbrarme a ellos y cuando estubieron en el borde...de una estocada entraron, produciendome un dolor placentero que no tarde en expresar, volvio a sacarlos y de la misma forma los introdujo, sin pudor mi cintura se restrego contra ese contacto, mis mejillas se tiñeron ante la verguenza...

Oh por dios...

zero dejo de deborar mi boca y lamio mis labios, deteniendo igualmente las estocadas con sus dedos.

que ocurria? queria mas...seguramente pensaba que era un niñato estupido...inexperto...pero, eso era, era mi primera vez, y lo habia elegido...

- yo...- intente excusarme avergonzado y zero a diferencia de la rudeza anterior me beso, con cariño y dulzura...acaricio mis labios con los suyos lentamente y luego en cortos besos, para luego dedicarme una suave sonrisa que me dejo sin aliento. se veia aun mas hermoso con aquella candidez...al mismo tiempo que me daba cuenta, que era la primera vez que me dirigia con esa palabra a alguien pero, era cierto, sus cebellos mojados por la traspiracion enmarcaban sensualmente su rostro alasbastrino con un leve rubor que lo hacia ver mas humano, sus ojos lilas centellaban en deseo, lujuria, pasion y otro sentimientos que los hacian atrayentes. quise ver mas de el, quise verlo en toda su extension, con toda la conmocion no habia podido verlo, solo sentirlo...

como si me leyera el pensamiento permitio que me girara frente a el, ignore como pude mi absurdo pudor y mas cuando ambos estabamos igualmente desnudos. ignore el rubor en mis mejillas y me limite a apreciarlo, recibi con gusto la aprobacion de su vista en mi cuerpo, al parecer...le gustaba mucho lo que veia, intente que no se me subiera a la cabeza y segui mi mirada retrospectiva, ambos mirandonos sin pudor, sin proteccion, nuestros miembros aun palpitantes, nuestras pieles aun humedas.

mis ojos se pasaron desde sus pies descalzos sobre el frio suelo.

ni siquiera habia notado cuando nos habiamos despojado de los zapatos, seguramente zero se habia encargado de hacer todo por mi...

subi por sus varoniles piernas sin rastro de vellosidad, confirmando que debia ser lampiño como yo...

sus rodillas...sus muslos...su miembro...su ombligo...su marcado abdomen y su firme pecho...su sensual y atrayente cuello... sus finos labios... sus claros ojos...todo en zero era hermoso...

que habia en mi que habia llamado la atencion de alguien como el?

- eres hermoso...- profirio el serenamente sacandome de mi bruma y mi cuerpo se estremecio, disfrutando de su escrutinio, el rubor en mi se incremento sin poder creer sus palabras.

porque zero no se sonrojaba? era un tipo duro, pero joder, no queria ahogarme solo...

nunca habia visto a alguien desnudo y tampoco se me hacia atrayente la idea, pero me gustaba la imagen de zero...lo suficiente para desear verla en el futuro, en mas de una segunda ocasion.

cuando la sonrisa de zero se alzo de manera diabolica y arrebatadoramente sexy supe que el momento de sensibilismo habia culminado. se acerco a mi facilmente como un gato y esta vez el mismo me cargo, sentandose conmigo sobre el retrete. mi espalda se doblo en cuanto senti la punta envarada debajo de mi lista para entrar. me pego a su pecho y mis manos se apoyaron en sus hombros.

- listo?...- pregunto esperando mi aceptacion. yo asenti torpemente, abrumado y fue ahi que zero se abrio paso en mi interior lentamente. yo estaba tan humedo y tan resignado mentalmente, que la sensacion de invasion no me parecio extraña, al contrario lo abrace con fuerza gimiendo en su oido al sentirlo dentro, deslizandose en mi humedo interior, ambos vibrabamos unisonos. no me sentia vulgar o sucio, lo sentia...correcto.

a pesar de la palpable desesperacion en ambos, el espero, paciente a que me terminara de acostumbre, a pesar de que mi cuerpo hacia minutos estaba listo para el.

mis uñas se enterraron en sus hombros ante ese ultimo pensamiento, me senti por momentos una chica, y lo culpe, porque demonios tenia que ser yo el que fuese...penetrado? la proxima vez me encargaria de recuperar mi honor y...

- ah-hh- maldito zero, habia empezado a moverse sin avisarme. sus caderas se impulsaron hacia arriba chocando contra mi en un acelerado y desenfrenado vaiven, una y otra vez. mis piernas tuvieron que enrollarse en su cintura y mi rostro busco la proteccion de su cuello, mis manos se enterraron en sus hombros mientras el me embestia con fuerza. hubo un momento en el cual nuestros gemeidos alcanzaron tal sincronia y vitalidad que juraria que llenaban todos los espacios vacios de aquel baño comun.

mas traspiracion nos recorria, el aire parecia irse de mis pulmones y de un momento a otro los labios palidos volvieron a tomar los mios, haciendome en amor con la lengua, sus manos viajaban inquietas acariciando mis muslo, mi espalda, causando escalofrios,estremecimientos, mas calor, hundiendose en mis oscuros y mojados mechones oscuros, quitando el estorbo que se habia pegado a mi cara.

nuestro vaiven se volvia mas erratico a cada segundo, oleadas de placer me inundaban hasta tornarse insoportable, sentia que estallaria, explotaria ante tanto placer, mi cuerpo no estaba listo para tanto, algo se liberaria algo...nuestros labios fueron obligados a separarse cuando ya no pudimos callar nuestros gemidos, el menton de kiryuu fue a posarse sobre mi hombre mientras mi rostro se habia elevado al cielo, tal ves pidiendo mentalmente clemencia.

ambos traspirando, ambos humedos hasta mas no poder, ambos desnudos, nuestros calores y tibiesas mescladonse en la otra. lagrimillas salieron de mis ojos mientras estos se cerraban con fuerza. los gemidos eran cada vez mas altos, mas fuertes, apretaba tan duro a zero que temia romperlo.

pronto...pronto...solo un poco y...

- kaname...mi hermoso kaname...- susurro extasiado enterrando el rostro en mis mechones y el momento presdestinado llego a su culminacion...

ambos estallamos y no supe mas de la vida, de la realidad...habia muerto seguro, ambos morimos; fui consiente de la levedad de mi ser cuando nos desplomamos como costales hacia el suelo y el mundo se sumio en tinieblas...

. . . . . . .

. . . . .

. . .

. .

.

mis dedos se undieron por enesima vez en ese cuarto de hora en aquellos oscuros cabellos del tacto de la seda. probablemente nunca me cansaria de hacerlo, probablemente ya se habia vuelto uno de mis hobbies...

kaname seguia dormitando y no podia dejar de sonreir como el imbesil sentimental que me habia vuelto, sin mencionar el instinto posesivo casi terrorifico que me dominaba.

bien, kaname y yo habiamos tenido...sexo? no demasiado vanal para nuestra conexion, aunque tampoco lo adecuadamente suave para llamarse hacer el amor o la manera adecuada para su primera vez, pero asi era, yo habia sido el primero y tenia deseos de ser el ultimo...menudo idiota en que me habia convertido.

resignado a no verlo despierto aun, me recoste a su lado, abrasandolo y nuevamente la tibieza rodeo nuestros cuerpos desnudos bajo el cobertor. mi cuarto a oscuras y la suave brisa colandose por la ventana abierta, una pequeña jugarreta para que su cuerpo buscara solo el mio en busca de calor.

- zero...- volvio a decir en sueños. como me gustaba escucharlo decir mi nombre, aun mas en aquel matiz suplicante cuando me hundia hasta el fondo en el. kaname estaria soñando conmigo? esperaba que si.

luego de haber tenido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y mas valia que el primero para el, caimos demasiado exaustos al suelo. el contacto frio del piso fue algo delicioso. cuando regularice mas o menos mi respiracion, note con preocupacion que kaname permanecia con ojos cerrados, con miedo de que se hubiese golpeado muy duro, ya que no tuve la suficiente energia para minimizar el golpe, note que no estaba inconciente, solo se habia desmayado...

bien, eso subia en cierto grado mi ego, pero tambien me producia una rosada ternura.

luego de mi descubrimiento la idea de llevarlo a mi casa se me hizo tentadora y eso hice...

disfrutaba del hecho de tenerlo ahi, justo en mi lecho, se sentia incorrectamente bien y me hice a la idea de llevarlo de nuevo y obligarlo si era necesario.

ahora aqui justo en mi habitacion esperaba pacientemente a que despertara de una jodida vez.

- mmm...- media hora despues kaname se removio entre mis brazos y yo sonrei. al fin despertab a...

su cuerpo se giro y quedamos de cara, mi sonrisa se ensancho mas, ya me esperaba el teatro que haria cuando abriera los ojos.

sus parpados soñolientos y pesados se abrieron a medias y luego por completo cuando noto lo cerca que estaban nuestros rostros, el rubor salto a sus mejillas probablemente al caer en cuenta de como una de mis manos se aferraba a su trasero, intento alejarse de seguro en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo pegado de mi cuerpo al suyo y que nuevamente nuestros sexos se rozaban.

- vaya...al fin abriste los ojos bella durmiente - espete sin clemencia y el fruncio el ceño, cubriendo su verguenza con enojo. rapidamente se enderezo sentandose en la cama y cubriendo su cintura.

yo alce una ceja burlon. en serio se cubria?.

- no seas tan mojigato kaname...que puedes ocultar que no haya visto ya? - comente con lascivia sabiendo que lo haria enojar, pero es que me gustaba verlo fuera de si.

- callate bastardo...- profirio secamente dejando de mirarme para observar donde estaba y asustandose al repararar que ya no se encontraba en el bar mucho menos en su habitacion.

- donde estoy?- pregunto sin mirar en un tono suave, casi asustado y yo no pude evitar reir. oh si en verdad era un maldito.

- en mi habitacion...- le explique sin tapujos.- te desmayaste y te traje aqui - segui , arrebatandole las sabanas sin el poder hacer nada y ambos quedamos al descubierto, un adorable rubor cubrio su cuerpo y desee de manera terrible hacerlo mio de nuevo.

al parecer mi comentario con la palabra "desmayaste" incluida hirio su ego masculino ya que no tarde en mirarme con resentimiento.

- porque me trajiste aqui? - reprocho malcriado y me incline hacia el intimidandolo.

- querias que te dejara tirado en el baño? - acuse y el hizo un mojin con la boca...tan lindo...

kaname parecio analizarlo todo de repente, que novedad... y su rostro se recubrio bajo la indiferencia, suspirando largamente.

- me prestas tu baño? - pregunto con frialdad y algo en mi sonrisa debio asustarlo porque se alejo un poco mas de mi.

que adorable criatura, fingiendo frialdad para encubrir su vulnerabilidad. por supuesto, que le prestaba el baño...siempre quise saber como seria follarse a alguien en la ducha...

. . . . . .

. . . .

. .

.

el dolor en mi mejilla seguia palpitando pero, no le prestaba la minima atencion, mi cuerpo aun desnudo sobre las sabanas, observando al menudo moreno vestirse...

a la final habia olvidado que kaname tambien era un hombre...a veces parecia tan fragil...

mi plan de bañarme con el se vio frustrado ante su negativa y su...generoso puño que me trastabillo hacia atras, tiempo que aprovecho para encerrarse y dar una larga ducha...niño berrinchudo.

yo sin embargo aun no perdia la esperanza de que cambiara de opinion y regresara conmigo a la cama, aunque lo dudaba.

porque ese pelinegro era tan orgulloso? si esperaba que fuera dulce, podia irse al demonio, yo no era dulce con nadie, y a lo mucho habia sido cuidadoso la noche anterior, solo con el...que mas queria?

cuando termino de vestirse, me miro y yo me quede quieto, esperando. parecia debatir contra si mismo en decir algo, finalmente bajo la vista, algo cohibido.

- ya...me voy...-

- no quieres quedarte conmigo? - ofreci levantandome y llegando rapidamente a el.

lo mire y el me miro.

el se alejo dos pasos y yo me acerce tres, tomandolo de la cintura para imposibilitar algun escape.

hasta el debia darse cuenta que ya no nos encontrabamos en la misma posicion que al principio, no habi duda, ambos nos gustabamos, mas que eso..en algo cederia.

- yo...- empezo dudoso y yo me incline besandolo intensamente, esperando que eso influenciara en su desicion y abrasandolo contra mi. - esta bien...- acepto finalmente escondiendo el rostro en mi pecho desnudo- pero ponte ropa por todos los cielos! - espeto ruborizandose y yo sonrei con todo mi ego.

- pense que te gustaba lo que veias kuran- jugue y otro golpe impacto contra mi, esta ves contra mi brazo. que sensible...

. . . . .

. . .

. .

.

N.A: un corto pero centrado capitulo para ustedes, ya que me eh tardado bastante, se que tardare en actualizar, que deseaban esta parte y tengo que actualizar y darle fin a mi otro fic xD.

espero que les haya gustado y no haya causado aversion, de todos modos si les causo aversion diganlo owo, no me herire de ninguna forma, antes de herirme los maldecire pero lo agradecere profundamente xDD. asi que sean sinceros.

nos vemos y buena semana santa owo. aunque este cap nada tuvo de puritano uwu.


End file.
